Zipacna
Zipacna is a Goa'uld. Zipacna was a god of Mayan mythology and was considered the demonic personification of the Earth's crust. History Zipacna was originally an Underlord of Apophis. When Klorel was placed on Triad to determine priority of the body of Skaara, Zipacna served as his Archon, initially attempting to win the debate by claiming that Skaara was 'dead' already, apparently convinced that nothing of the host survives after the Goa'uld takes control. When SG-1 successfully refuted this argument, Zipacna used their argument as proof that both host and Goa'uld could survive in the body, but Klorel could not survive on his own. Zipacna actually used the proceedings to "tag" each of the Tollans Ion cannons in preparation for an attack on Tollana. When Skaara was awarded priority, Zipacna ordered his Ha'tak to attack. Teal'c and the Nox Lya hid one of the Ion cannons, and used it to destroy the mothership, though Zipacna escaped through the Stargate. Zipacna was referred to as "Zippy" by Colonel Jack O'Neill. After the death of Apophis, Zipacna managed to carve out a small domain for himself with his own fleet and armies, but lacking sufficient power to be an independent minor Goa'uld entered into the service of Anubis, using his resources to further his master's goals. He extended Osiris the offer to represent Anubis at the High Council of System Lords. Zipacna himself led an attack on the Tok'ra base on Revanna, searching for the symbiote poison. The poison was eventually used to allow SG-1 and Selmak to escape through the Stargate, though virtually all the Tok'ra were killed in the attack. Later that year, K'tano's rebel Jaffa launched an attack against Zipacna's forces. Three rebel Jaffa were killed during the battle. After the episode of the rebel Jaffa, Zipacna of the traces were lost until it resurfaced just on planet Earth where infiltrated the Trust, and took a new host in order to better hide, just sent a subordinate in the city of Atlantys with the purpose of destroying . Unfortunately due to the investigations carried out meticulously, the plan was foiled and Zipacna the Goa'uld had to change again host to save themselves from capture of the forces sent by Stargate Command. Stargate Armageddon The fate seemed to fall short Zipacna during the last years of the Goa'uld reign. Seriously wounded, he had groped escape during the uprising in one of its planets, which seriously risked being killed by his own Jaffa. Found refuge on the planet harset, welcomed the gracious hospitality of Queen Anat, offering his services. But being one of many Goa'uld exiles arrived on the planet, the attention of Anat, he turned to other Goa'uld, forcing Zipacna to be interested in other members of the same Anat less influential at that time on the planet. Thanks to its information gathering skills, knowledge Zipacna started the alliance New Mind, research by the Tau'ri and their allies, the location of the harset planet. Due to some bad choices, Zipacna he saw the enemy fleet attempting to leave once again the planet to go underground. Stopped by Khnum, who by then had secretly transferred a considerable part of Goa'uld queens, he agreed to work for the latter as his lieutenant on the battlefield. But military failures reported by Zipacna, brought the System Lords, has bring to diplomacy alone his lieutenant waiting you can assign it permanently. Many years later, it was decided the invasion of Terella planet, completed with a considerable expenditure of energy. Caught the ball, Zipacna asked to settle down on the planet as its governor. As hesitant, Khnum accepted the request by stopping Zipacna on the planet's surface Terella. Currently the Goa'uld, is rebuilding the Goa'uld domination over the entire planet. Mithology In Maya mythology, Zipacna was a son of Vucub Caquix (Seven Macaw) and Chimalmat. He and his brother, Cabrakan (Earthquake), were often considered demons. Zipacna, like his relatives, was said to be very arrogant and violent. Zipacna was characterized as a large caiman and often boasted to be the creator of the mountains. The Popol Vuh tells the story that one day Zipacna was basking on the beach when he was disturbed by the Four Hundred Boys (possibly patron deities of alcohol), who were attempting to construct a hut. They had felled a large tree to use as the central supporting log, but were unable to lift it. Zipacna, being immensely strong, offered to carry the log for them, which he did. Although most translations of the Popol Vuh would seem to indicate this was done as a gesture of goodwill, it is generally agreed that Zipacna did so in a spirit of arrogance, mocking the boys for their inability to do so. The Four Hundred Boys decided it was not good that one man had such strength, and that Zipacna should be killed. They attempted to deceive Zipacna by asking him to dig a hole for their post, intending to thrust the massive column into the hole and kill him. Zipacna realized their deceit, however, and saved himself by surreptitiously digging a side tunnel and hiding inside it when the boys dropped the post in the hole. To complete the illusion of his death, Zipacna cried out in pain, and later allowed ants to carry bits of his hair and trimmings from his nails out of the hole, satisfying the boys that he had been killed. On the third day after their apparent success, the Four Hundred Boys finished the construction of their hut and celebrated both its completion and Zipacna's death by preparing wine and engaging in a drunken revelry. Zipacna emerged from his hole after the boys had passed out, and with his massive strength he felled the column and caused the house to crash down upon the sleeping boys, killing the lot without a single survivor. After their death, the boys entered into the heavens as the open cluster known as the Pleiades. Hunahpu and Ixbalanque, the two divine Hero Twins, decided to exact revenge upon Zipacna for the death of the Four Hundred Boys; they also did so in a continuation of their quest to bring down the arrogant gods. The pair devised a scheme in which an elaborate fake crab was constructed and hid it deep in a canyon. They then sought out Zipacna along the beach, where he was hunting for his usual favourite food, crabs. Zipacna was very hungry and had been unable to locate any crabs for his meal, and the pair informed him they had spotted a very large crab for the taking. They guided Zipacna to their trap, and being overcome with hunger, he was unable to see through the trick. Zipacna went in for the crab, and by means not specified by the Popol Vuh, a mountain was made to collapse or fall over on top of him, either killing him or turning him into stone. The account of Zipacna "entering" in search of the crab (which is specified to be a female), in particular his going in "on his back" on the second try, seems to be a parody of sexual intercourse. Indeed, it has been suggested by Christian inspired interpretations of the Popol Vuh that it was Zipacna's lust and sexual appetite, not his hunger, that drove him to his doom. However, in Japanese mythology, which has both story parallels and similar naming to not only Mayan creation myth and lore, but Sumba mythology creation myths and Incan mythology. (Itzamna of the Mayas could be Izanami if we consider the mythology of North Asia and Native Americans often switched gender), Zipacna's entering of the cave parallel's Amaterasu's withdrawal into a cave. This is celebrated in Cubulco, Guatemala July 18–25 Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Mesoamerican Pantheon